Novice day
by iguanablogger
Summary: It's humiliating to be captured by the Venetian guard, but it's even MORE humiliating to get captured by NOVICES.
1. Chapter 1

Sparks filled the air as the two shards of metal bounced off each other with a resounding 'clang'. The Assassin smirked confidentaly under his hood and took a step back from the heavily breathing guards. The patrol had been easy enough to find- and starting a little trouble...well, that's what he did best.

"Come on," Ezio laughed, "I cannot be THAT good!"

"Figlio di puttana!" The armored man snarled, "DIE!"

He swung the steel mace wildly, aiming for a blow to the white-hooded man's jaw. Grinning, Ezio easily sidestepped him and knocked him on the helmet with the butt of his sword comically. The loud 'plunk' sent the guard's eyes widening and he tumbled to the ground in a large, blackish heap.

"Careful, ragazzi," There were only three guards left now- two swords and a mace, Ezio noted- they slowly began to move in a triangle formation, "This one is cunning."

"Grazie for your opinion, messere," Ezio nodded politely, smirking all the same, "I'm glad you think so highly of me!"

A guard to his right approached quickly, sword aimed in a slashing arc. At the height of the semi-circle, Ezio's gloved hand shot up, grabbing the hilt of the weapon and using its momentum to wrench it from the owner's grasp. He tossed the gilted blade aside and proceeded to pounds his fists into the guard's stomach, careful not to eject the hidden blade. The relatively young guard doubled up in pain, wheezing- Ezio took this opportunity to bring his knee up to the man's forehead, knocking him flat on his back. Only two guards left, he calculated. However as he turned to face them he saw only one. Shrugging inwardly, he figured it didn't much matter- Venice was a big city. There would be more. Besides, the in-experienced teenagers usually hired ran at the first sight of the Assassin- it wouldn't bethe first time an enemy had disappeared unexplained. He turned to him and diverted his full attention as he noticed the man beginning to speak.

"What glory is mine!" He proclaimed, tilting his sword a bit, "dispatcher of the Great Assassino!"

Ezio laughed, bouncing energetically on his heels.

"If you really think you have what it takes," he taunted, "come and get me!"

"Oh, I don't need to," the guard replied, grinning confidentaly- something about this grin was so genuine it set Ezio frowning.

"You've already lost, Assassin." Victory shone deep in the guard's hazel tinted eyes.

Despite the sinking feeling setting upon him, Ezio smirked his temper-raising smirk.

"You can't-"

At the last possible second he spied a shadow- something thin and black moving behind him. Ezio whirled around just in time to see the guard complete the strike and the mace's end smacked against the side of his head, staggering him. His ears exploded with a dull CLUNK and his vision blacked for a moment. It didn't exactly clear either- it began moving in and out of focus rather rapidly. Time seemed to slow down as his legs stumbled around, attempting desperately to hold the Assassin's heavy frame. Sluggishly, Ezio looked around dumbly, noting the green-eyed guard he had been speaking to was moving closer. He ordered his legs to quick-step to the side and instructed his arm to raise the sword definsively-

Instead, he fell to his knees.

He watched helplessly as his body collapsed on the Venetian walkway, completely incapable of moving a limb. Even his eyesight was fading quickly. He couldn't believe it. He'd fallen for one of his own tricks. He'd been so close! So close! Those two guards would have been all he'd needed!

"Foolish Assassin," the tut-tut was the last thing Ezio heard before he finally accepted defeat.

Today had been a good day.

Yes, Marcello could honestly admit that today had been a good day.

The Assassino had been so much easier to capture than he'd ever dreamed of. For one thing, the fool seemed to be LOOKING for trouble that day- even amassing a large collection of guards before facing them off. Honing his skills perhaps, Marcello mused, or maybe just showing off. Or perhaps the man was simply stupid, but whatever it was it had worked out beautifully. He noted the Assassin's skills at provocation were top notch, but he never would've thought the Assassin was just as vulnerable to the same things. It was too easy for him to order Luzifero behind him and then just keep him busy- the white-hooded demon didn't even see him coming!

"Foolish Assassin," Marcello tsked, nudging the fallen killer's head with the toe of his boot. He was relieved to find there was no response. For a few moments he was afraid the Assassino truly was immortal, but such fears were quickly dispelled.

"What now, ser?" Luzifero asked nervously.

"We're going to need help," Marcello told the younger guard simply, "we can't possibly carry him from here to the prison ourselves- and we have wounded."

Luzifero nodded and set off. The patrol was moving across the Bascilica di San Marco, so help would not be hard to find. In fact most of this area was restricted- which made Marcello wonder at the Assassin's motives even more. Why would he march right into enemy territory LOOKING for trouble? He would have to ask the man later it seemed. Marcello took a seat next to the Assassin, sitting comfortably on the stone path. Out of boredom, he decided to turn the man over and see his face. After all, not many were able to see the famed Eagle of Florence's hood this close up and live to tell of it. Marcello flopped over the man's shoulders and stared into his face. He was certainly surprised- the Assassin was actually a few years younger than himself! And he would soon be reaching his twenty-fifth birthday...

"What was your name again, anyway?" Marcello murmured to the unconscious man curiously, trying to recall the name he'd skimmed over on posters or files, "Auditore?"

The Assassin grunted softly and tilted his head as a wave of pain seemed to grip him. Here Marcello got a glimpse of the viscious looking scar that went all the way from the edge of his nose to the bottom of his chin, dragging its white line of flesh across his lips.

"I wonder how you got that," Marcello mused, flicking at it with a gloved thumb, "training maybe? Or in some great battle? I'd love to meet the person who gave it to you..."

Finally, Luzifero returned with four additional guards.

"Ser Marcello!" He called breathlessly.

"Good," Marcello nodded at the reinforcements, "I hope two of you can take care of our injured- I'm going to need you, Luzifero, and another man to help transport that Assassino."

As Marcello requested was done, and soon only he, Luzifero, and the other patrolman were left staring down at the famed killer's unmoving body.

"Should we bind him?" Luzifero asked cautiously.

Marcello shook his head, "It would be easier to carry him the other way- two of us supporting him. Besides," he paused, smirking, "I don't think he'll be moving anytime soon."

Progress across Venice lugging the Assassin's body around was slow, but it was still progress. A few of the citizens actually came up and congradulated the three on the succesful capture. A small group of pretty girls insisted they should be ashamed of themselves. Eventually even the group themselves became conscious of what they had accomplished.

"I wonder..." Daniello began thoughtfully.

"What?" Luzifero grunted, adjusting the Assassin's arm on his shoulder.

"It's actually a bit embarrassing, but..." Daniello continued, blushing a bit, "it's said swallowing the spit of the Assassino could do wonders for a man's balls."

"What?" Marcello laughed, his jaw dropping in disbelief, "where'd you hear that?"

"Just somewhere," Daniello shrugged, apparently sorry he brought it up. "Just...every noticed how girls just seem to...I don't know...'like'...him?"

Marcello rolled his eyes and was about to launch into a speech about priorities when-

"I did, actually," Luzifero agreed, "They just swoon over him. Why? He kills people, per l'amor di Dio! What is so 'wonderful' about him?"

"Perhaps we should ask him," Daniello suggested excitedly, "I'm certain he could tell us something useful! I mean-"

"Can we end this conversation?" Marcello gritted, eyeing the two novices coldly, "Please? Listen to yourselves...taking romantic advice from the legendary Assassino as if he were just the average merchant!"

"We're not saying anything bad," Luzifero mumbled, adjusting the Assassin's arm again, "We just...admire certain talents of his. It's a good thing."

"I don't even want to know." Marcello grumbled stomping ahead.

After a reasonable amount of shlepping, the group of three had succesfully reached the guard barracks, where they would hold the Assassin, hopefully, until his trial/execution.

"Are you sure one cell will be able to hold the Assassino, Ser Marcello?" Luzifero panted worriedly, eager to get the larger man's weight off his back.

"I'd love to see him get out of it, Luzifero," Marcello replied honestly, "I don't see why not."

"When is he going to wake up?" Daniello asked in a bored tone as the three continued to the barracks brig, descending a large, musty flight of stairs to a cellar.

"I don't know," Marcello admitted.

"I hit him really hard," Luzifero remarked proudly, "Just like they showed me. Swung from the wrist- aimed with the eyes. CLUNK! Right on the side of the head! It was perfect!"

"Enough, Luzifero!" Marcello rolled his eyes. The boy had potential, he reasoned, but he had ego as well.

Finally they arrived at the large, dusty, cell assigned to the Assassin. Marcello dangled the keys from the ring on his wrist and slid the correct one into the lock. The iron gate swung open with a loud screech and the two novice guards threw the dead weight off their backs. The white-robed figure hit the dirt so hard he bounced a bit and rolled over.

"Phew!" Daniello sighed, stretching. "Legendary he might be, but that man weighs a ton!"

"You're telling me!" Luzifero laughed, catching the other guard's eye. The two paused for a moment and then broke out in giggles.

"We caught the Assassino!" Daniello exclaimed as Marcello twisted the rusty key in the lock, "we really caught him!"

"Are you sure it's him!" Luzifero hiccuped, "I heard he can change into anyone he wants!"

"No, no!" Daniello shook his head excitedly, "It's really that he can change from man to eagle whenever he wants!"

"Wow!" Luzifero's eyes glazed over in complete idolzation.

"Enough of this!" Marcello roared, slapping the two teenagers on the back, "Get upstairs, you novices! Away with you!"

The guards were out of there faster than road-runner could ever hope to sprint.

Night blanketed Venezia and soon the recruits were off to bed. Since Marcello had the day patrol he and Luzifero were able to sleep at night. Daniello had been miracolously re-assigned to Marcello's own group that evening as the two novices had really hit off (Daniello's superior came to thank Luzifero personally for taking the soldier into his command- he said the boy was so accident prone he couldn't even lace up his own boots without putting out an eye). Marcello had escorted them to their quarters and bade them goodnight, quickly moving on to his own set of quarters in the captain's area. Of course, the two novices couldn't possibly sleep. They sat up on their beds thinking until finally Luzifero spoke up.

"Hey..." he remarked wistfully, "what's your first memory of the Assassin?"

"That's really random," Daniello snorted.

"I know," Luzifero replied, "I know, but...He's only a few years older than us, right? When's the first time you heard of him?"

"Um..." Daniello put a hand to his chin, "I think...just last year, actually. That was the year Emilio Barbarigo was assassinated. I remember 'cause my uncle was really upset about his death- something about merchants and guilds and other merda I couldn't care about."

Luzifero hummed in understanding before Daniello turned the question around on him.

"What's your first memory of him?"

"I've known about him a long time," Luzifero smiled in the dark, "I used to live in Florence, you know. The first thing I remember of him was this poster in our front lawn- a reward of fifty-thousand florins! Can you believe it?"

"Wow!" Daniello whistled, "we could live like kings for the rest of our lives!"

"I hope we'll get some of that reward!" Luzifero grinned, "but...it'll probably just go to the military."

"Yeah...you're right," Daniello agreed solemnly, "that kinda stuffs more for bounty hunters anyway."

There was another silence, but sleep didn't have a chance with either of the two friends.

"Daniello?" Luzifero piped up again.

"Yes?" The other boy replied patiently.

"What do you think of him?"

Daniello sighed, "Do I have to answer this one, too?"

"You could," Luzifero shrugged, "Or I could go first, I guess."

"Well," Daniello thought out loud, "I..."

"Yeah, me too," Luzifero continued, "I just think he's..."

"He's just plain awesome, isn't he?" The novices sat up and grinned at each other.

"He's amazing!"

"How does one person manage it all? Evading guards for years-"

"-leaping off churches-"

"-Killing political figures INSIDE THEIR OWN PALAZZOS?"

"Oh yeah,"

"He's cool."

...

"Daniello?"

"Yes, Luzifero?"

"If he's that amazing...why did we capture him?"

"Because he's breaking the law, that's that Luzifero."

...

"Do you think he's awake?"

"If I were him, I think I'd be awake."

...

There was a squeaking sound as the bed springs contracted.

"Where're you going, Luzifero?" Daniello sat up, his bed squeaking as well. Luzifero turned back to him, blue eyes glinting in the darkness.

"I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Not without me, you're not!"


	2. Chapter 2

Today had not been a good day.

As consciousness slowly returned to him, Ezio decided that, no, today had not been a good day.

It had started with an exhausting and frustrating training session with Antonio's novice thieves in climbing. He and Rosa were trying their best to educate the boys, few above twenty, in the art of free-running, but they were spending an awful lot more time on their faces than on their feet. Somehow, he wasn't sure how, Rosa had dared him. Perhaps he had been bragging, or telling an exaggerated story, but at some point that morning, Rosa had dared him to take down ten guards without taking a single hit. And without killing anyone, she had tacked on. Ezio accepted immediately and set out.

Well, all had gone well until he hit that last troupe. He'd got them down two, without taking a single hit, when he fell for the stupidest trick in the book. He let himself become distracted. He was careless. And now not only was he locked up in a city dungeon awaiting execution- he also had to admit to Rosa he was wrong.

"On second thought," he muttered to himself as he blinked his eyes painfully, "Perhaps I'll go with the execution…"

He suddenly became aware of a poking sensation on his arm. Too tired to shake the limb lightly, he simply groaned in annoyance.

"Hey!" An unfamiliar voice remarked lightly- young, male, "I think he's awake."

"Wha-?" Ezio coughed, his vision coming in to focus. He sat up carefully and the thing poking him withdrew. From under his hood he identified it as a long stick that easily slipped between the bars that imprisoned him. Glancing around, he took in his dark surroundings and the two faces peering at him anxiously.

"Glad to see you're awake, Signor Assassino!" One of the boys whispered, pleased.

"Who are you?" Ezio asked slowly, just as a spike of pain impaled his head. He moaned deeply in agony and collapsed back on the dirt, withering in pain.

"What did you do, Luzifero?" He heard from the edges of his ears.

"Nothing!" The other voice replied defensively.

"Messer Assassino?" The defensive voice now directed its question at Ezio helplessly. "Are you alright?"

"Should I be?" Ezio slurred, eyes rolling back in agony.

"I'm very very sorry, Messere!" The boy gushed, horrified, "I didn't think it would cause so much damage…"

"You hit him?" The other boy asked in awe, "you're the one that hit him on the head with the mace?"

"You?" Ezio coughed, forcing himself to sit up again. He had to see the opponent who had defeated him. He leaned as close to the cell bars as he could. The boy was small and skinny, and seemed to be wearing the Venetian guards striped shirt, minus the armor. His eyes glinted the color of the summer sky in the moonlight, and dark curls obstructed most of his face, only a few tucked inside the navy beret on his head.

"I'm sorry, Messere," he mumbled, ashamed, "I've never hurt anything before in my life! Except for this dog this one time, but it-"

"It's quite alright," Ezio interrupted, gripping the side of his head. Pausing a bit, he looked up at the teenager again. "What's your name, ragazzo?"

"Luzifero," he replied in relief, "Luzifero Rieri da Lucca."

"And I'm Daniello," the other guard replied, lifting his hand meekly. He too had curls, but they were the color of the sun at dusk, and his eyes were as grey as storm clouds.

"So, Luzifero," Ezio nodded, "You knocked me out and brought me here?" The Assassin had a nagging feeling something was wrong though- for starters, the guard he remembered fighting had green eyes- and second, when switching to Eagle Vision, neither of the two guards gave off a red aura. Apparently, they were either unwilling or unable to do the Assassin harm.

"Well, see," Luzifero's arm travelled to his neck nervously, "I didn't want to. It was under Captain Marcello's orders."

"Marcello?" Ezio repeated.

"Si," Luzifero nodded, "He's the one who came up with the plan to catch you."

"Plan?" Ezio repeated with a light laugh, amused but wary.

"Yeah, Luzifero snuck up on you while Marcello was talking an-" Daniello began.

"Bene, I got that part," Ezio gritted in annoyance.

"Well, Luzifero ran to get me and my patrol, and we carried you here." Daniello continued- he seemed was going to add something but then stopped himself abruptly. Ezio noted this with a raised eyebrow. There was a silence during which, out of boredom, Ezio began to become curious about what the teen was hiding. Soon Luzifero came out with it though.

"Well…Messer Assassino," Luzifero began cautiously.

"-Ezio, please." The Assassin broke in with a friendly smile and a waved hand.

"Okay, Ezio," Luzifero continued bravely, "The two of us…wanted to ask you something."

"Something personal," Daniello chipped in, blushing a little.

Ezio raised his eyebrows.

"Bene, I'm listening."

"We were wondering…" Luzifero trailed off nervously.

"…If maybe…" Daniello continued, just as anxious.

"…You know…You had some…you know…"

"Out with it." The Assassin rolled his eyes.

"We've heard of your reputation among ladies," Luzifero said quickly, "And we wanted to know…"

"How do you DO it?" Daniello exploded, "what's your secret? They all love you! Even my sister-in-law is in love with you! And she won't even talk to her mailman for fear of adultery!"

Ezio gasped, taken completely by surprise. 'What?' his mind asked blankly.

"Well?" Luzifero asked, annoyed, "What's the trick? Is it the cape? The hood?"

Without meaning to, the Assassin broke into a small nervous laugh- which in turn became a chuckle, and then became a fountain of giggles. The two novices exchanged wary glances.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Ezio choked out, tears edging his eyes as he pounded his fist on the ground, "Here I am- awaiting execution, locked up in a dungeon, torturer around the corner, and two guard recruits are asking me _how I get with the ladies?" _

"It's not that funny, Ezio!" Daniello protested, "It's serious! We are some anxious men here!"

"Sorry," Ezio laughed shakily, wiping a tear from his eye, "I'm not laughing at you."

"So will you tell us?" Luzifero pleaded desperately.

"Since you appear so sincere," Ezio grinned, "and it's apparent neither of you wish to do me harm-"

"Oh, never Messere!" Daniello insisted, "we're your biggest fans!"

Ezio raised an eyebrow, but continued.

"I will tell you the-"

The Assassin suddenly stopped mid-sentence. His eagle senses had picked something up- there. A single red wisp was making its way down the stairs, its bottom visible to his raptor eyes.

"Yes?" Luzifero begged, "Yes?"

"Someone's coming," Ezio hissed, crumpling limply back onto the ground, "You two better return to your quarters."

"But!" Daniello cried rather loudly.

"Luzifero! Daniello!" A sharp voice exclaimed, "What are you doing down here this late?"

"Captain Marcello!" Both boys sprang to their feet and saluted, brushing dirt from their tunics hastily.

"I asked what you are doing!" Marcello repeated quietly, green eyes sweeping over the two novices in anger, "were you talking with the prisoner?"

"We were," Daniello stuttered, "we were…um…"

"We were interrogating him!" Luzifero cried suddenly.

Ezio rolled his eyes under his hood- stupid response! He'd recognized the 'Marcello' figure, though. His voice…it was the man he'd fought earlier.

Marcello laughed bitterly.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" He said wryly, "You two couldn't interrogate your way out of a paper bag."

The novices shifted their weight nervously and two pairs of bright eyes darted from side to side. After a long tense silence, Marcello finally gave in.

"Ah, what can I do," he sighed heavily, "Return to your quarters, novices. I have a feeling I'd rather not know."

"Yes, sir!" The boys saluted so fast there was an audible slap as their palms hit their faces and they scurried past the captain as if hell were chasing them.

"Oh, but don't forget-" Marcello said loudly, causing Luzifero and Daniello to pause half way up the staircase.

"The penalty for aiding a criminal is death." Marcello added quietly, his sharp tone surging through the underground dungeon.

The guards nodded and briskly exited the staircase, but when they reached their quarters the two didn't dare exchange words.

With the small dungeon window being the only source of light, Ezio found it difficult to tell between night and day. It didn't matter much to him though, because as soon as he was alone he got to work on his escape plan.

Grunting, Ezio picked himself up and turned to the stone wall behind him. It stared back- cold, musty, and solid. Frowning in concentration, he placed his palms on the stones and began feeling around for loose spots. However to his dismay, no matter where the Assassin searched, he failed to find any wobbling stones.

Suddenly inspired, he grinned and switched to Eagle Vision, scanning the black wall for any white spots. However his short victory was just that, as the wall yielded no exploitable escape routes. The Assassins groaned and turned around, leaning on the wall in despair. Looking across the dungeon with his Eagle Vision, Ezio noticed a cell across from his. It held the remains of some prisoner long gone, he noted, but more than that- there was a clear weakness in the wall! His Eagle's sight revealed what seemed to be a large hole in the wall, covered up carelessly with loose stones, so it looked normal on the outside. The Assassin groaned again and cursed loudly. Just his luck, he figured. An escape tunnel in the very dungeon he's imprisoned in and he's in the wrong cell. Curiously he wondered if anyone else had discovered this strange phenomenon, but the corpse in the cell seemed to suggest otherwise. It seemed as though no one had been in there for a long time…

Glancing up at the window, Ezio figured he had plenty of time until sunrise to come up with something. He began inspecting the lock- rusted into the place with a giant hole for an equally rusty key, he wagered. The bars were impossible to mend with human hands. Refusing to give up, the Assassin set to sorting the ground. A thick, packed, cement like dirt- impossible to break even by jumping on it. Not to mention there were no digging implements in his small cell anyway. Sooner or later, Ezio had to admit it- he was quite stuck.

The two novices lay awake in bed, each relating fearfully on Marcello's parting words. Clearly this was more than just a reminder- if anything, it sounded like a threat. Finally after hours of silence, Luzifero spoke up.

"Daniello?"

A sigh.

"…what, Luzifero?"

"What do you think Captain Marcello meant?"

"I think he was reminding us not to help prisoners."

"You think he knows how we feel about the Assassino?"

"Yes."

A small, thoughtful silence.

"I think I've made up my mind…"

"What, Luzifero?"

"I think I'm going to help him anyway."

"What? Why? How?" Daniello suddenly sat up, causing the air to pop with the squeaking of the mattress.

"We can use the old gambling tunnel we always see Marlo going down."

"But they'll know it was us!"

"We can be careful…And we don't have to take him all the way. All we need to do is let him out."

"I don't like this, Luzifero. Not at all."

"Well it doesn't seem right to let him die after-"

"Right? Right? Who cares about _right? _They'll _kill _us, Luzifero! Remember what Marcello said? He meant every word!"

"Fine. Don't help me then. I'm going."

A spring of the mattress, accompanied by footsteps.

"Wait."

A small silence. Then a heavy sigh.

"I'll come. You can't take two steps on your own, anyway."

Time passed extremely slowly as Ezio lay rotting in the cell. He couldn't even pace like the caged eagle he was- there wasn't enough room. So instead he sat, perched on his knees, scribbling in the dirt, which was hardly even complying. Ezio finally decided the only way to break out would be when the guards came to get him for his trial- then at least they would let him _outside._ He didn't feel so good about fighting in such an enclosed space. Suddenly his eagles senses activated. Someone was coming!

Immediately he straightened and leaned on the bars, desperate to get a look. There was no torchlight announcing his visitor's presence, however…

"Messer Assassino?" An anxious whisper snaked through the dungeon, "Are you here?"

"Where else would he be, idiot." Another whisper replied sarcastically.

"Who's there?" Ezio called out.

"Shhh!" The two boys made their way to his cell on padded feet, "Do you want them to hear us?"

"Luzifero?" Ezio frowned, barely making out those light features, "And Daniello? What are you two doing back down here?"

"We came to help you!" Luzifero beamed.

"Help me?" Ezio laughed meanly, "That's ridiculous. We're on two different sides of the battle here, amici."

"Not true," Daniello shook his head in the darkness, "We believe in you, Messer Assassino, and although we may work for the city guard, we don't always agree with them."

"I'm…touched…" Ezio finally admitted. There was a small, agreeable silence.

"So, since you insist," Ezio cleared his throat, "how are you going to help me escape?"

Both novices suddenly gulped and their eyes widened, as though suddenly remembering something.

"What?" Ezio asked, eyebrows raised.

"Er…we hadn't gotten that far yet…" Daniello laughed apologetically.

Ezio face-palmed.

"Well actually, I've got sort of a plan…" Luzifero offered meekly. He got up silently and turned back to the shelves by the stairs. There was a jangle of metal clinking against itself and suddenly the door of Ezio's cell began sliding open.

"Careful!" Luzifero warned, grabbing the gate quickly, "don't let it open too fast, or it'll creak!"

The three of them eased the door open and Ezio was suddenly free.

"Bene," He nodded, grinning, "May I have my hidden blades back?"

"Here," Daniello beamed, handing Ezio a bundle of equipment, "We snatched them before we came down. See?" He said proudly as Ezio adjusted his gadgets, "we're not _completely_ clueless!"

"Bad choice of words there…" Luzifero muttered to his friend, smiling shyly.

"Okay," Ezio nodded, "I've got my stuff, I'm no longer in a cell- how are we going to get past the guards upstairs?"

"We're not." The two said blankly.

Ezio raised his eyebrows again.

"See, there's this tunnel down here," Luzifero explained hastily, "a lot of guards use it when they want to sneak out of the barracks to gamble-"

"So much for noble defenders of the glorious republic." Ezio muttered under his breath.

"-we know where it is." Daniello smirked, "so we're going to open it for you, and then you can escape from there."

"Va bene!" Ezio whispered loudly, pleased, "That's more like it!"

Luzifero headed over to the cell across from Ezio's former and unlocked it. The three of them eased the gate open and crawled inside. Ezio eyed the skeletal corpse with a measure of distaste.

"Oh, that," Daniello shrugged, "it's not real. It's just sugar powder and wood, actually. Some guards put it together so the captains wouldn't get suspicious."

"Wow," Ezio nodded, impressed, "I really don't give my enemies enough credit."

As the Assassin figured from Eagle Vision, Luzifero pulled on one of the loose stones and a small wooden door, the outside pasted over with stones, swung open- revealing a dark passage.

"Well, you go in here, Assassin," Luzifero grunted, pulling himself back up. "There's a similar switch for the exit, but I'm sure you'll be able to find it, no problem."

Ezio looked from the smiling novices to the pitch black tunnel warily. It could easily be a trap, his eagle warned, but he shook his head. No, it wasn't a trap. That wouldn't make any sense.

"Thank you for your help, ragazzi," Ezio smiled, "I owe you a debt."

"Well, there is one thing, actually…" Daniello began shyly.

"That is?" Ezio raised an eyebrow, beckoning him to continue.

"We'd like your autograph…" Luzifero finished, blushing.

There was an anxious silence as Ezio considered. When he made no reply other than a stony glare, their heads began to droop, ashamed of asking such a question. They should have known he'd never do it anyway…much too serious for a stupid, childish request like asking for an autograph...

Ezio ducked down and climbed into the shaft. Just as the two sighed in disappointment, he poked his head out for a second.

"Catch me on the street sometime," Ezio smirked, "And I'll see what I can do."

"You mean it!" The novices jumped around, faces lit by excitement. But by the time they'd given the Assassin their full attention, he was already gone, and the door was sealed.

The novices returned to their quarters in silence and didn't speak again until they were both curled up in their beds.

"I hope we do run into him on the street…" Luzifero whispered before both were finally allowed to drift into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Marcello was not happy the next morning.

In fact, he was _so _unhappy he decided to call all his recruits together in the main audience room to _express _his unhappiness.

"Do you know why you are all here today?" Captain Marcello asked casually as he paced before the wide rows of anxious men.

His question was met with curious glances and nervous shifting.

"You are here, because a _prisoner escaped last night_." Marcello put heavy emphasis on those few words until they dripped venom.

Again, no one made a sound. Daniello and Luzifero quietly exchanged worried glances.

"I'm sure you are all aware of the _punishment _for helping a criminal," Marcello drawled on, eyes sweeping over the small crowd nonchalantly. The light filtering in from the room's large glass window made Marcello's tall figure look ever more menacing. Daniello's hand slipped from the tight formation a moment and tugged on Luzifero's uniform. Luzifero turned his head slightly and sent his friend a glance that merely said: "Don't worry. As long as he doesn't know it's us, we're safe."

"Luzifero Rieri and Daniello Lutaziano!" Marcelo suddenly snapped, the words echoing like the crack of a whip.

"Come forward, if you dare," Marcello hissed, green eyes locking on the two novices icily.

"He's gonna murder us…publically…" Daniello gulped, near silent. The two made their way to the front of the room, next to the large glass window, and stared back at Marcello and the garrison, terrified.

"You two helped the Auditore escape, didn't you?" Marcello asked playfully, making it clear he hardly expected a protest.

"Yes," Luzifero gulped and then exclaimed defiantly, "yes we did! And we're proud we did!"

"What are you doing?" Daniello whispered.

"That man is a hero!" Luzifero continued, glaring at the panicked men determinedly, "And we should be helping him, not hindering him every which way!"

"Enough!" Marcello interrupted loudly, pinning Luzifero with an harsh glare.

Luzifero backed down, but the bold look remained on his face.

"These two are traitors!" Marcello announced, unsheathing his captain's sword suddenly.

"And do you know what we do to traitors?" The green-eyed captain asked the soldiers quietly.

"Luzifero," Daniello said warningly, "what are we doing?"

"Just go with it!" Luzifero hissed, "I have a plan!"

"Seize them!" Marcello commanded, pointing his sword at the two.

"Jump!" Luzifero shouted to Daniello quickly as he turned back towards the window, prepared to smash it.

"Are you crazy?" Daniello screamed as his friend suddenly leaped from the room. However he had little choice but to follow as a sword tip narrowly missed his left ear.

It was two story drop- not enough to kill a man, but enough to do some damage. Luckily, there was a rooftop below to stop the fall, so it wasn't straight, but the two novices tumbled through the air for hour-long seconds before they finally hit the ground with a loud THUMP.

"Are you alright?" Luzifero popped up suddenly, extending his hand to Daniello.

"I just leapt out of a building filled with people trying to kill me," Daniello mumbled into the pavement, "SHOULD I be alright?"

With that he took his partner's hand and the two stood, laughing shakily.

"What are we doing, Luzifero?" Daniello asked quietly, still smiling, "We just threw away our entire careers."

"I know," Luzifero said sadly, "But if the Assassin can live another day…I think it's worth it."

"What is it with you suddenly?" Daniello fastened his arms around the back of his head as the two began casually strolling down the street, "You're so obsessed with helping him…"

"I think it happened when I met him," Luzifero shook his head slowly, "something about him was just…so inspiring. He just seemed so right, so…I don't know…"

"It's okay," Daniello sighed, "I think I understand."

"Thanks for going along with this, Daniello," Luzifero said honestly, "I've only known you a few days- but I think you're the truest friend I've ever had."

"Aww," Daniello rolled his eyes, blushing, "Don't say that! Now I'm embarrassed."

"There they are!" The exclamation suddenly rang out on the empty street, startling the two friends- who quickly realized they were unarmed. A patrol surrounded them, weapons leveled fiercely.

"Now what, genius?" Daniello asked fearfully.

"Maybe we can disarm one of them…?" Luzifero suggested wildly.

"'Cause we know how to do that!" Daniello shrieked as a sword suddenly came flying his way. He just managed to duck out of the way in time- and from then there was no more time to speak. The two novices had their hands full trying to dodge the attacks that were coming at them from all sides. Finally, when one of the strikes went wild, Daniello stuck his hand out and wrestled the sword from his opponent successfully.

"I did it, Luzifero!" He yelled out in excitement while delivering an uppercut to the guard he'd stolen the sword from. For passersby the event was quite interesting as the Venetian guard appeared to be fighting itself. Daniello then turned to the other two guards who were closing in on him. Glancing around warily, he noticed Luzifero fighting beside him, holding a sword of his own. Daniello's eyes narrowed, but then he shrugged as he tried to remember every sword fighting lesson he ever learned. His first enemy came at him swiftly and his strikes were difficult to block. In horror, Daniello noticed he was taking damage, as evidenced by the cuts ripping apart his sleeves and dying them a new color, but he refused to let this get to him.

He battled with this new enemy until he (through luck or divine intervention) flung his opponent's sword from his hand and drove his handle deep into the man's skull.

Another guard suddenly came at him, his strikes wild and frenzied. Daniello was getting the hang of this now, and since the man's attacks were so wide it was easy to find an opening. When his ribs were expose Daniello swiftly delivered a kick that sent his opponent on his knees, where finishing him was much easier.

"Luzifero!" Daniello called out, seeing no more guards coming to attack him. The novice turned to see his friend's back. A guard standing in front of Luzifero suddenly crumpled to the ground. That was it. They were gone- now it was just the two of them. He couldn't believe it- looking himself over there was barely a few scratches.

"Luzifero," He called again shakily and ran over to his friend quickly, excitedly clapping his hand on his shoulder, getting him to turn.

"We did it!" He cheered, "We defeated them!"

"Daniello…" Luzifero croaked, blue eyes glancing up in pain. Daniello frowned, then looked down. Immediately he paled.

There was a sword stuck in Luzifero's stomach.

The blue-eyed novice slumped against his friend limply as Daniello gasped in disbelief.

"No!" Daniello gaped, ripping the weapon out so it would be easier to carry Luzifero. He was terrified when Luzifero gave no response to the motion. Daniello draped Luzifero's arm over his shoulder and proceeded limping through the streets in search of a doctor. However the adrenaline of the fight was starting to wear off, and now he was beginning to feel the pain and fatigue of his own injuries. He'd made considerable progress when he felt they needed to stop a moment. Daniello helped Luzifero into an alley where he slumped against the wall in exhaustion.

"It'll be okay, Luzifero," Daniello whispered, tears blurring his eyes, "We'll find a doctor, he'll fix you. Then we'll throw away this old armor and do something else. It'll all be fine."

But he was scared. Daniello couldn't stop shaking as he looked at his friend's blank, pale features. He tried to get back up and continue on to the doctor, but his strength seemed gone. His knees folded like jelly and his arms were bleeding and numb. Perhaps if he rested a few minutes…

Despair came over the young soldier, and soon that dissolved into the blackness of unconsciousness.

Daniello groaned and opened his eyes slowly, blinking painfully at the large amount of light in the room. He felt a bed beneath him- stale and lumpy. This definitely wasn't the garrison. A dull pain throbbed in his sides and he had quite a headache, but other than that, the red-head felt ready for action. He sat up and studied his surroundings.

It was a nice room, though it seemed hardly used. The bed was old, but sturdy- and a large window gave a view of the Mediterranean Sea. Using his mental map (he'd memorized certain districts in preparation for the army), he figured he was somewhere in San Polo. Wait- the only building of note in that are was Pallazo della Seta, and that was just-

Suddenly he realized where he was. Emilio Barbarigo's villa! Daniello suddenly bolted up and headed for the door. However before he could open it, someone walked in.

"Ah!" A familiar voice exclaimed, "glad to see you're awake, Daniello! That was quite a nap you were taking there…"

The novice felt his jaw drop.

"_You?" _he gasped, taking in the man before him with fish eyes, "_You _saved us?"

"…I suppose that's a 'thank you'?" The Assassin chuckled and leaned casually in the doorway.

Memories of the morning flashed back to the young guard quickly.

"…Luzifero!" Daniello whispered fearfully. In a panic he turned back to Ezio.

"Is he alright?" He asked anxiously.

Ezio nodded solemnly.

"I admit, I was quite afraid he wouldn't make it, but he's resting in the other room there…" He jerked his thumb in a backwards gesture.

"I've gotta go see him!" Daniello whirled past the Assassin and headed for the room, hardly noticing the thieves staring as he passed. He approached the large wooden door and yanked it open.

Luzifero was lying down on a similarly lumpy, yet stylish bed. Daniello gulped- he seemed no less paler than this morning…It was then he noticed the other two people standing by his friend. Forgetting everything other than his friend's safety, Luzifero's hand shot to his sword (which he suddenly realized wasn't there).

"Relax!" A woman wearing a green cap approached him slowly with raised hands, "We're not going to hurt him!"

"Oh," Daniello said stupidly and walked over to the bed, taking in Luzifero's blank expression worriedly.

"Don't worry about him," The older man standing next to him said gently, "he'll be fine. He just needs to rest."

"Thank you," Daniello mumbled sincerely.

"Don't thank us," The woman snorted, "If it weren't for Ezio you two would've been long gone."

"Who are you people, anyway?" Daniello asked suddenly, prying his eyes off his partner for a moment.

"I am Antonio," the man introduced himself, "head of the thieves' guild. Which, I'm sure you'll suddenly become interested in now that you are no longer a city guard." He added with a grin.

"I suppose that's true…" Daniello winced.

"It doesn't matter," Antonio shook his head, "We welcome all men here."

"-and women," the other thief coughed.

"This is Rosa," Antonio gestured the young woman lightly; "I'd steer clear of her if I were you."

Rosa scowled.

"Well, thanks for your help." Daniello repeated with a weak smile.

Suddenly, the man on the bed gave a low moan. Daniello's grey eyes immediately flew to him.

"Luzifero?" He asked hesitantly, taking his friend's hand in his, "Are you awake?"

"…Daniello…?" Luzifero croaked, gazing up through slits of blue eyes.

"Yes, it's me," Daniello sighed in relief, "how do you feel?"

"Uh…" Luzifero groaned, "…not so good…"

Daniello laughed.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ezio announced his presence, entering the room slowly.

"You aren't going to believe what happened, Luzifero!" Daniello continued excitedly.

"…what?" Luzifero wheezed, the ghost of a smile playing with his lips.

"The Assassin came!" Daniello cried, "he saved you!"

"…Me?" Luzifero's eyes widened, puffy as they were.

"You got a fan club, Ezio?" Rosa asked, amused, "When did this happen?"

"You're just jealous," The Assassin smirked as he brushed past the thief.

"Yes, and he's here now!" Daniello grinned and moved aside as Ezio sat on the bed where Luzifero's eyes locked on him in wonder.

"It seems I owe somebody an autograph."


End file.
